


Step into Love

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Series: The Great Omegaverse Project [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC (most likely), Omegaverse, Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: Rei and Ritsu prepare for a new chapter, a new future. A direct sequel toA New Form of Lovewhich can be read separately.





	Step into Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaah The only reason why this is long is because repayment fes made me want to write some meaningful things to the Knights characters, but I hope you can enjoy this oneshot! As stated, this is a major event that takes place right after the events of A New Form of Love, but as there isn't much stated from that first fic, it can be read on its own.

“There's no way I'm wearing that.” Ritsu's voice is flat, his red eyes glaring at Rei with a million and one different meanings behind that stare.

  


“But why Ritsu? I think you'd look _adorable_ in a dress!” Rei holds out the plain white strapless dress in front of Ritsu, his fond smile sending a lot of scary messages to Ritsu.

  


“No means no. I mean, why are we even _looking_ for wedding outfits in the first place? We're not even... the type that wants to dress up.” Ritsu looks down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

  


Rei puts the dress back on the rack, and scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “True, we don't really... dress up. But for marriage.. don't you think it would be important if we at least tried to look nice? It's our wedding... after all.”

  


Ritsu looks at the ring on his other hand feeling something, he can't really place what it is. The whole event seems surreal, and who would've thought that they would be able to actually get _married?_ Like other normal couples can?

  


After the whole brothers incident died down, as well as the painful memories of Miyuki, Rei and Ritsu decided that they should spend their time together however they wanted to. So they spent another three months in the 'going out' period, doing all the silly and cheesy things couples do when they're in love. Then, a couple weeks before Ritsu's 21st birthday, Rei suddenly sprung the question.

  


“Ritsu? Have you... ever thought about marriage?”

  


Ritsu looks up from his laptop screen for a long moment, looking at Rei with large eyes. “M-marriage..? Uh...” He closes his laptop screen and places it somewhere relatively safe on the floor, before turning back to Rei. “To be honest.. I might've had thoughts... before...”

  


“The brothers thing. I know.” Rei taps his hands against his leg for a little while. “Well.. what about now? Would you... if we could?”

  


Ritsu just pulls Rei into a hug. “I don't care if we can get married or not. I just need to know if you'll love me no matter what.”

  


Rei's hands rest on Ritsu's back, caring and warm and safe as they are. “Of course I do... No matter what happens... I love you.”

  


And then lo and behold, on Ritsu's birthday, Rei gives him a small box. And everyone seemed to be there too, and wow, Ritsu can't stop that smile from leaving his face, and so many things go through his head before he just grabs Rei in for a kiss. “Of course I do, Baka Boyfriend.”

  


And now they're in the middle of November, looking at wedding attire of all things. Luckily, Shun and Daisuke weren't there, otherwise the whole store would be a wreck with things they want their kids to wear.

  


“I.. do think that we could _try_... but probably not with each other.” Ritsu looks at Rei with a look of many meanings once again. “We're not getting married until the end of January. That gives us time to get everything prepared and then.. we surprise each other.”

  


Rei crosses his arms and grins at the statement. “Alright. Then we just have to wait and see what it is on that day then.”

  


* * *

  


And that is why, Ritsu is standing awkwardly outside of Arashi's door. Arashi has the biggest eyes ever, from shock and excitement. “'You.. want to surprise Rei-chan with a wedding dress?”

  


“Well, not like.. a _dress_... but Rei wants me in one, thinks I'll look cute in it and whatever... I just want to surprise him, and I don't think there's any stores around here that can help me with what I'm planning, so could you help me..?” Ritsu grows redder by the second, and the action itself makes the blonde haired alpha squeal and bring Ritsu into a bone crushing hug.

  


“Of course I'll help you! I think there's some people next door that can help with that...~” Slipping on some shoes and grabbing his bag, he locks up his apartment door before literally going next door and giving the door a little knock. “Mika-chan? Are you here?”

  


“Nyaaa-- Naru-chan?” There's a loud crash and thump, before the door opens and Ritsu is face to face with a male. His disheveled state with ribbons all over his body, and fabric lying strangely in his hair is overlooked when Ritsu stares at the pretty gold and blue eyes he has. “Um... hi.” he looks a bit embarrassed as he tries to uncover himself with the ribbon that wrapped around his body.

  


“Aww Mika-chan don't be like that, ne? We only came to ask you a favor. Could we come in for a bit?” Arashi asks while helping Mika step out of the ribbon to help set him free.

  


“Um... I think Oshi-san'll be ok with it. Let me check.”

  


And then Mika was gone. Ritsu looks at Arashi with big eyes. “Your neighbor is cute, Nacchan.”

  


Arashi puts a hand on his face, and a light pink covers his cheeks. “Isn't he though~”

  


* * *

  


While Mika was cute... his roommate, aka Oshi-san was quite the opposite. He had a glare that could kill people, if he tried. Its a little tense here, and Ritsu finds it hard to be able to drink the tea offered to him.

  


“So, what is it that you want us to do?” Oshi-san's voice cuts through the room, and Ritsu's back straightens out almost immediately. “I... I was wondering if you could do a custom... wedding dress.”

  


“And why would the other stores not be satisfactory enough?”

  


Ritsu looks down for a minute before a nudge from Arashi gets him to speak up. “My... my husband would like to see me in a dress... but I would feel strange if I was wearing one of those ones in the store. I may be an omega, but I still want to walk to my own wedding as a man. However, I don't want to let him down either...”

  


...Damn he wished he had people skills, because this is the most terrifying conversation he's been in, and there were so _many_ conversations that he's been in that were much, _much_ worse.

  


“.....Alright. I get what it is that you are requesting. I'll see if there is something I can do.”

  


Arashi claps his hand and his eyes shine in excitement. “Awww thank you Shu-chan, Mika-chan! Isn't that lovely Ritsu-chan~ you'll be able to make Rei-chan happy!”

  


“How many times do I have to say it, you cannot call me that!” Shu exclaims. Mika just rubs his arm with a smile and a blush.

  


“...Yes, I'm glad I'll be able to make Rei happy too.”

  


“Say, you.”

  


“Uh.. Yagami Ritsu.”

  


“So, Yagami, who are you getting married to?”

  


“Oh um... Sakuma Rei.”

  


Shu's eyes widen a little. “Sakuma Rei... that's a name I haven't heard in awhile. How is he?”

  


Ritsu relaxes and lets himself smile. “Well. He's leading a rock band, UNDEAD. They do lives at Mayonaka a lot.”

  


“Yes... he sure was talented with the music instruments back in high school.”

  


“Did you know Rei?” Ritsu asks.

  


Shu closes his eyes and smiles. “Yes... we were well acquainted back in the day. But that was before he started distancing himself from people because of his alpha instincts.”

  


He takes a long look at Ritsu, his short raven colored hair and bright red eyes. “In fact you look a lot like him.”

  


“Ah yes well... we get that a lot.” Ritsu looks back at the teacup.

  


“Well, not to worry. We will work on your wedding attire. When are you getting married?”

  


“January 28.”

  


“Two months then... Very well. We will get working on it. Kagehira will see you out.” Shu takes hold of the sketchpad and pencil that was next to him and starts taking notes. Arashi and Ritsu put their shoes back on and Ritsu turns to face Mika. “Uh.. didn't you need my measurements or something?”

  


Mika laughs a little. “Oshi-san got a good look of ya. If we need ya to come back, I'll let Naru-chan know, 'k?”

  


“...Alright then. Thank you for doing this for me.” Ritsu smiles. “Oh, and your eyes are really pretty. Just wanted to let you know.”

  


“Bye bye Mika-chan~! Talk to you later!” Arashi waves and the two walk back to Arashi's apartment... right next door. Mika dumbly closes the door and sits next to Shu. His head hits Shu's shoulder. “Oshi-san... are my eyes pretty?”

  


Shu doesn't blink at that. “Of course they are Kagehira. What nonsense are you spouting out now.”

  


The sounds of Shu's pencil scratching against the paper are the only ones in the room as Mika blushes a dark red.

  


“Aaahhhhhh!! No matter how I think 'bout it, it's embarrassin'!” Mika yells, hands covering his face.

  


“Quiet now Kagehira. You should realize by now the flaw you think isn't beautiful is indeed beautiful. People around you love them. Surely the time has come for you to accept them.” Shu simply says.

  


Mika stares at the coffee table between his fingers for a long while, before putting his hands down. “... If ya say so Oshi-san... I'll.... try.”

  


Shu makes a hum of approval. “Good.”

  


* * *

  


So time passed, and November became snowy December. Everyone was in a state of chaos, because wedding preparations and _gifts._

  


And Ritsu is _dying_ because it's only a week away from Christmas and _he totally forgot about giving gifts._ He's spent almost every day with Shun and Daisuke, as they get preparations for the wedding venue, catering, flowers, the works.

  


And because Shun was excited at the thought of _wedding preparations_.... Ritsu couldn't talk back and just let his mother do whatever mothers do.

  


“Mom... we don't really want anything fancy. Hell, we don't even want to make it big. Just you, and all our friends. That's all we were planning.”

 

 

"Even so, Ritsu! It doesn't matter what the size is. Its a  _wedding_!! Of course, I never imagined I would be doing both of my sons' weddings at the same time, but all the more for me to go all out!"

  


Daisuke just pats Ritsu's shoulder with a sympathetic smile. “Just leave your mother be. Let's go get something to drink while we wait.”  


 

Ritsu and Daisuke stand right next to the vending machine, taking in the heat from the canned coffee they purchased. “You know... This is our first time actually... _talking_... Isn't it?” Ritsu starts lightly.

  


Daisuke looks at his child with mild shock, before he realizes that _yes_... they never have _talked._ He closes his eyes and sighs. “I'm sorry.. We've never had the chance to talk.”

  


Ritsu shakes his head before looking at him with kind eyes. “We all know it was difficult... times. But its all over now. So let's talk more? _Dad._ ”

  


Something strikes Daisuke as Ritsu says that three letter word, and he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. “Of course. Let's talk a lot more now. _Son._ ”

  


So talk they did. Mostly about Rei. How he was clumsy when he was younger, and about how he was the happiest when he was surrounded with music, just as he is now. For awhile they laugh, until Ritsu almost looks sad. “You know? Would Rei.... if we... _weren't_ in the... thing we were in...”

  


Ritsu drifts off, and Daisuke has to put on a sad smile. He puts his hand on top of Ritsu's hair, ruffling the short locks until the top is all messed up. “Of course Rei would love you. He would be a great big brother to you. But that's nonsense talk now. Because right now we're outside in this cold preparing your _wedding._ And that's a better place to be, isn't it?”

  


Ritsu takes Daisuke's hand off of his head with a big grin, a light pink coloring his cold skin, and he looks full of life. “Of course its a better place to be.”

 

* * *

 

The days melted together, and Ritsu sat in his apartment, finally with some free time... But lo and behold, its Christmas Eve.

 

He hasn't gotten anything for his friends. _Anything._ He's exhausted, because his mother _loves_ wedding preparations, and he _knows_ outside will be a living hell, even with the Christmas sales presenting prices very appealing to Ritsu's eye.  


“What do I do...” Ritsu mumbles, as he scans his apartment for _anything_ he could use. He's so focused on looking for _something_ that he jumps when the door opens. “I'm home Ritsu.”

 

“Oh, uh, welcome home Rei.” Ritsu puts a hand over his pounding heart.

 

“What's the matter? You don't look happy.” Rei puts him in a big comforting hug, and the familiar smell of _his_ family is enough for him to calm down a bit.

 

“Well... I don't have anything to give as presents. Mama has been mean and I haven't been able to go shopping.”

 

Rei makes a humming sound as he continues to stroke Ritsu's hair. “But I have presents. Why don't we just label it as from the two of us?”

 

Ritsu looks up with curious eyes. “You have stuff for _everybody?_ ” Rei feigns an expression of utter betrayal. “Ritsu. You make it sound like I _wouldn't get stuff for everybody.”_

 

“Well... I know all of Knights have been a bit hard on you--”

 

“And it is well deserved. They love you Ritsu, and I hurt you. What kinda family would they be if they weren't looking out for one of their own?”

 

Ritsu holds Rei's hand, and they both look at how their long slender fingers intertwine and look _perfect_ with each other.

 

“...True. I do love them all. They've been there for me... always. I'm happy to have had them in my life.”

 

They both share a moment of shared silence, remembering things of the horrid past, things that they prefer to not dwell in. Instead they look at each other and press soft kisses over each other's faces, before holding each other close for many more sweet kisses, words of nonsense and pure love on their lips as they share this sweet moment alone.

  


* * *

 

 

The party is bright as usual. And as usual, Anzu was snickering when everyone got caught in her skilled mistletoe traps.

 

“Ne Ou-sama. Why don't you go over to Secchan? I mean, as its going, Secchan is gonna marry his Yuu-kun. Don't you at least wanna give it a shot?” Ritsu stands against a wall next to Leo. Leo, who is decorating only a notebook with random compositions, stops humming to look at Ritsu with curious green eyes. “Why would I? Sena will go off with Yuuki Makoto, and we'll be left behind.”

 

Ritsu's eyes soften. “Geez Ou-sama, let loose for once. Get drunk, blame the alcohol or something. I don't want to see you destroy yourself because of Secchan. Secchan is a jerk.”

 

Leo's joyous laugh pierces through the air, and everyone stops chatting to look at the leader of Knights. “Thank you Rittsu, but things will be ok. I commend you for caring for your King though!” And without another word, plants a sloppy kiss on Ritsu's lips.

 

“Nahaha! You never noticed, did you!” And Leo runs off, unsurprisingly towards Izumi to tease him and probably burying whatever feelings that are desperate to come out.

 

“Damn, Anzu is getting better at hiding these...” Ritsu looks up, and sure enough, there's the tiny mistletoe hiding in the midst of paper flowers and fake greenery.

 

“Sure she is. As expected of our producer. Merry Christmas Ritsu-chan!” Arashi plants a kiss on Ritsu's cheek before taking Leo's old spot.

 

“Nacchan. Have you known?”

 

“About Ou-sama's feelings for Izumi-chan?”

 

“Un.”

 

“Hmm... I can't say I haven't seen them. He always has... a look of longing I guess. Whenever Izumi-chan gushes about Makoto-chan.”

 

The two look at Leo and Izumi, who look like they're fighting, but then Izumi waves like he gives up, and Leo takes the moment to give him a kiss before running away. And they see the exact moment, when Leo drops his guard and looks at Izumi with a sad look on his face.

 

“Ou-sama wants Secchan to be happy. But that means he'll kill whatever feelings he has towards Secchan in order to make that happen. Isn't that the worst?”

 

“Ritsu-chan.. Sometimes we have to do that. For the people we truly love... we have to do that so then they're not hurting. And in the end, our pain means nothing if we can see those people smile.”

 

Ritsu looks at the alpha with something similar to shock. “...Have you done that Nacchan?”

 

“Aha Ritsu-chan. Don't be like that. A woman has her secrets, don't make me reveal my ugly side~” Arashi teases.

 

“Whatever happened, you're our Princess. Or Queen. Whatever you wanna think about it as. At least I'll love you the way you are Nacchan.”

 

Arashi flashes a blinding smile. “Why thank you for the compliment Ritsu-chan! I love you too~”

 

* * *

 

“So Suuchan. Find anybody yet?”

 

Tsukasa jumps at the question, almost dropping his pile of cakes and cookies. “W-why would you ask me that all of a sudden, Ritsu-senpai?”

 

“Just curious. I don't want our kawaii kouhai all by his lonesome by time we're all graying and old.” Ritsu says with a teasing smirk.

 

“Ahem. We're _barely_ 20\. Or.. at least _I'm_ barely 20. Can't we all enjoy youth the way we want to?” Tsukasa puts on a death glare with a cute pout, because who can look at the face seriously when his face is covered with crumbs?

 

“I know, it is a good idea to enjoy youth, but I don't want you to be lonely and stuff...” Ritsu picks up a cookie and bites into it.

 

Tsukasa puts down his plate and all but tackles Ritsu. “Thank you for the consideration Ritsu-senpai, but I'm not lonely. Being with Knights has been a _marvelous_ experience, and really, I haven't had the time to be lonely. Not even once. Because we're all a family, and we have crazy moments....but I want... all this to continue for a long time.”

 

“There there Suuchan. We'll probably still be idols when we're old and can't even do any of our own dance moves. But as long as you're happy now, that's good.” Ritsu feels strange as he continues to pat Tsukasa's back like he's a child. Nonetheless, he continues to do so.

 

* * *

  


“So... any plans to marry yet?” Izumi glares at Ritsu as he takes yet another spot along the wall.

 

“Not yet. Why does that _bother_ you Kuma-kun?”

 

“No. just...” _You're breaking Ou-sama's heart._ Ritsu wants Izumi to at least _look_ Leo's way for 5 minutes, but its not his relationship... not his business. “you've been with Yuu-kun for a long time. I would've thought you would've gotten married already or something.”

 

Izumi chuckles. “Actually Kuma-kun. We're taking things the slow way. We will get there eventually. But for now... we're just enjoying the freedoms of youth I guess.”

 

“Hm.. Probably should've done that too but. Well. Rei and I aren't really the smartest when it comes to things to do for the future.” Ritsu fingers the engagement ring on his hand, even whilst saying those things he gazes at the ring with a softness to it.

 

“Yeah, but it was something you wanted to do so... Why wait?”

 

“True...” Ritsu looks up to Izumi. “Whatever happens... Make sure you do things you won't regret alright? We probably don't wanna see anymore broken hearts after the chaos I caused.”

 

“Kuma-kun is our problem. Of course we'll deal with it.” Izumi messes with Ritsu's hair. “Thanks for caring Kuma-kun.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Soooo Sakuma-san. Enjoying the freedoms of being single while you still can~?” Kaoru teases. “Don't be like that Kaoru. Rei isn't like 'you.'” Kanata teases back. Rei laughs at the two of them, _they're_ not the one's getting married, yet they already act like they are.

 

“Now now Kaoru-kun, Kanata-kun. Nothing really seems... different. Maybe its because its a month away...” Rei looks up toward Ritsu, whose mingling with Trickstar and laughing at something Makoto said about Mao, from where the finger pointing anyways. “Maybe its because its us... Nothing will change.”

 

Kaoru and Kanata stop their jabbing wars to look at where Rei was looking, and small smiles spread on their faces. “Well, that's surely not surprising.”

 

“It is very much 'like' you two to 'act' like that.”

 

Rei pulls some strands of hair behind his ear. “So, speaking of, are you two gonna get married?”

 

Kaoru looks at Kanata for the longest time, something shining in their eyes. “... Maybe. We want to wait until Morisawa-kun finishes his education, and Ryuseitai the Idol Unit is formed.”

 

“It has been something Chiaki has 'desired' to do for the longest time, and Midori, Tetora, and Shinobu have 'pushed' him to get started on that 'dream.' Bless their souls.” Kanata's light green eyes sparkle at the mention of everyone else in the Ryuseitai house.

 

“Bless _your_ soul Kanata-kun. You and Morisawa-kun saved those children, and they all are growing up to be wonderful boys.” Kaoru nudges Kanata, and Kanata just laughs.

 

Rei just smiles. “If Chiaki-kun ever needs help, I'll always be open to help him. Please let him know.”

 

Kanata smiles back. “'Thank you' Rei.”

  


* * *

 

 

Koga looks from a distance, as Mao and Ritsu and Hokuto and Subaru and Makoto are just chatting.

 

“Why don't you go over there Wanko? You are Isara-kun's boyfriend...” Rei slides up next to Koga, taking a long sip of whatever concoction Anzu made this time.

 

“Shut up.” Koga elbows Rei to the side before crossing his arms across his chest again. “I just wanna... stay here for a bit.”

 

“Oho~ who know Wanko was _that_ type. How surprisingly... soft for you.” Rei smirks.

 

“Can't a guy act like that?”

 

Mao breaks from the group and heads straight towards Koga. Rei puts a hand on his shoulder. “As long as you're happy... that's all I ask for. I think of you as a dear friend. Remember that.” And with that, the alpha leaves, just as Mao comes up to Koga and wraps his arms around him in an embrace. “Why aren't you with us?”

 

“Would it be too sappy if I said I wanted to see your happy ass face from a distance?” Mao's hair tickles Koga's neck as he shakes it, and tightens his grip around Koga. “Aww man, don't be like that. You're making me blush!”

 

Koga pulls Mao enough to put a messy kiss on the other beta's exposed forehead. “I don't mind that. Can't I say that sappy shit to my boyfriend?”

 

Mao grins back at Koga. “Only if my boyfriend tells me what Sakuma-senpai told you to make you act like that.”

 

“Eh... well.. just... uh...” Hastily Koga pushes his forehead to Mao's. “...He wanted me to be happy. 'nd that I'm a 'dear friend' to him.”

 

“Well? Are you happy?” Mao's green eyes stare straight at Koga. Mao really... is like spring. A refreshing bright laugh, hands as warm as the sun.... There's too many qualities to Mao that Koga could ramble on about if he was that type. Instead he just grins. “Hell yeah I'm happy. The happiest I can remember bein'.”

 

And Mao just smiles.

 

* * *

 

“Considering I've spent a lot of time with you guys, I should think of some nicknames to call you guys by but..” Ritsu scratches his face lightly. “Would it be-”

 

“Of course it would be fine! Its just... What _do_ we call each other anyways?” Subaru looks at the group with big eyes. “... I've always just called you Ritsu, since the last name thing got too complicated. _You_ called us by our names, besides Sari. But that's because you and Sari are best friends, so that's normal--”

 

“Let's all just call each other as we have been... that should be enough.” Hokuto sighs. Makoto laughs at the exasperated look Subaru gives Hokuto. “Isn't it fine Akehoshi-kun? We're all comfortable with that anyways...”

 

“But _Ukki_!! It just doesn't feel right! Rittsun has been with us for like, _ever_! It would be wrong if I couldn't give him a fun name!!”

 

“...This idiot.”

 

“Rittsun huh... Why not... Akkun?” Ritsu sees Subaru's expression literally _brighten_ and Hokuto and Makoto try their best to hold Subaru back. “Rittsssuuuuunnnn!!!”

 

Ritsu laughs at the scene. This beautiful scene, where he is with _friends,_ laughing about _things_ , enjoying _life_. The world has looked so much brighter this past year. “Thank you Akkun, Hiikun, Yuu-kun. For helping me back then. I know we weren't really on the best terms because of Secchan and all that but...”

 

“It's all in the past Ritsu. Don't let things like that bother you.” Hokuto flashes one of those signature worlds smallest smiles, but the sparkle in his sapphire colored eyes shows a deeper emotion than that.

 

“Yeah uh.. Ritsu-kun! Everything has been settled... and Izumi-san... eheh...” At the same exact moment Izumi looks up and calls out to Makoto in such an embarrassing way. Ritsu assumes he's drunk or something.

 

“That Yuu-kun monitor of his is scary...” Ritsu mumbles.

 

“Seriously though! Seaweed hair dude has scary Ukki sensors!!”

 

“Subaru!!! Sena, for the love of god, Sena!”

 

“But Hokutooooo--”

 

“You guys are having fun.” Mao laughs, Koga right behind him. “Yeah Maa~kun. We were talking about how Secchan has a Yuu-kun monitor or something.” Ritsu smiles at the couple.

 

“Heh, Rittchi seriously. I barely see the dude and I _know_ he's all over Yuuki like a dog and his favorite toy.” Koga smirks.

 

“No Corgi.. _you're_ happy Maa~kun gave you a new toy for Leon. It's obviously time you like. Move in with him or something.” Ritsu laughs at how Koga snaps at the nickname, but all of Trickstar just look at each other.

 

“I mean, we have been talking about it...” Subaru mumbles.

 

“Aww don't be like that Subaru. It's not like we're dissolving the unit.” Mao says.

 

“True but-”

 

“It's probably time for us..” Hokuto puts a hand on Subaru's shoulder.

 

“We shouldn't move out until after the New Year then.” Makoto says.

 

“Huh? Move out?” Ritsu and Koga look at the group, confused expressions on their faces.

 

“Yeah.. We've been talking about it since we all have... someone we're dating. I mean, Hokuto and Subaru are the ones that feel bad, because they're always with each other. I mean, I don't mind it but...”

 

Ritsu and Koga take a moment to think about it. To them Trickstar has been together... _forever._ That was the thing about them. They were always together, like the constellations in the sky. Their hands reached each others, and they became one bright star. To see them in their personal life... move on.. that was a shocker.

 

“I mean, if you really want to. I just think Trickstar should stay like you are for a bit longer. If you leave that house full of memories, and you're not fully prepared to do so, then you'll definitely regret it.” Ritsu points out.

 

“Uuuuuuu Riiitttsssuuuuunnnnn!” Subaru jumps and tackles Ritsu in a big hug.

 

“Um... I don't want to leave our house!” Makoto says. “I love the time I spend with Akehoshi-kun and Hidaka-kun and Isara-kun, I don't want to leave all of that behind just yet! We're still young, and we have lots of time! If we decide that we get too old and stuff, we can move on then but until then...”

 

“Lets stay in _our_ home for a bit longer na? Hokuto?” Mao looks over the their leader.

 

“I have to admit, I do enjoy the time we all spend together. Alright then, we'll stay as we are for a bit longer.” Hokuto smiles, the sparkling in his eyes a definite giveaway. He didn't want to leave them either.

 

* * *

 

 

The new year comes, and everyone makes their annual trip. They pray from everything, like successful lives, to everyone's well-being.

 

Everyone does their partying until the practices start up again, and late one night, Ritsu vaguely realizes.

 

“We're getting married next week.”

 

After that realization, he was 'kidnapped' by his mother for the week, settling in on the final preparations and whatnot. The decision was for an outdoors wedding, and the ceremony would actually take place at night. Since it was so much like Rei and Ritsu to actually get things going at night, once the sun finally sets.

 

Ritsu gets dragged by Arashi then to visit Shu and Mika, who have the dress practically made, and all they did was hem the waistline and basically that was it.

 

Ritsu is shocked how... _beautiful_ it looks. White and light blue were never his colors, but here they were on his dress, and...

 

“Thank you... this is even better than I imagined.”

 

Anticipation builds up inside Ritsu, and for once he's actually able to say it. He's excited to get married.

 

* * *

 

 

The moon was large that night, its brightness shining down on the hill where everyone sat. There were lights on the ground, clearly marking the aisles and rows. Everyone was passing the time by singing karaoke, their sappy hearts going for the cheesy love songs, but everyone was doing it, so nobody complained.

 

Rei was constantly fiddling with his suit and glared at Daisuke. White and light blue looked _horrid_ on him and yet HERE he was in _his_ wedding day... wearing a white and light blue suit. And Daisuke just gives him a cryptic smile, icy blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

 

Kaoru, Koga, and Adonis were by his side. Kaoru couldn't help but snicker at the nervous ball Ritsu has become. “C'mon chill out Sakuma-san. You're gonna get married soon!”

 

“Yeah but... I haven't seen Ritsu's dress or whatever he went with and--” Koga lightly punches his arm. “Just go along with it dammit! Today you're supposed to be _happy_ and right now you don't look _happy_!”

 

“Are you hungry? Maybe you should eat some meat...” Adonis supplies.

 

“No no Adonis-kun... I'm fine.. I hope.”

 

And then all of the karaoke-obsessed guests stopped. Shun rushed out to the front, whispering something to Daisuke, and then they smiled.

 

Shun took to the piano, and Daisuke to the acoustic guitar... and somehow they all knew...

 

The ceremony was about to start.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a rustling of grass, and everyone looked to the back. The lights on the lanterns standing in the grass and and little lights on the floor were barely enough to light anything, but everyone could see this, as if it was illuminated by the sun.

 

Brown boots step onto the gravel of the aisle, and Subaru ends up being the first one to say it. “Beautiful...”

 

Ritsu walks down the aisle, the cotton bunched around his shoulders making a sort of shawl. The thin strapped dress is a light blue, accentuated with the white corset around his torso. The skirt then flowed out in a series of layers, continuing down to above his knees. The bunched up material was layered in alternating whites and light blues, the lace and ribbons providing beautiful decorations. From the skirt, Ritsu was wearing dress pants that were hemmed and set with additional ribbon, and they went down to his boots, that started from the bottom of his knees. The brown looked so obvious from the whites and blues, but Ritsu loved these boots, and to hell if anybody said he couldn't wear his favorite boots to his wedding.

 

People continued to gaze upon how lovely Ritsu looked, and they realized there was more to the dress. The shawl gave way to a small cape, that went down towards the base of the skirt. In lieu of gloves, Ritsu has long arm warmers. And if anything made it better, it was the tophat covered in lace and ribbons, and holding the thin veil as a 'formality' to the ceremony. His choker shone beautifully in the moonlight, the dark treble clef pendant a contrast to his skin and dress.

 

Behind him were Mao, Leo, and Arashi. Because if Ritsu had gone with everyone dear to him, that would've been the entire audience at this point.

 

Ritsu locks eyes with Rei, and he smiles at the pure shock on Rei's features.

 

When he gets close enough, he chuckles. “Surprised, are you?”

 

“This... is the best surprise I've ever gotten. You look amazing Ritsu...” Rei tries to not hold Ritsu close.

 

There was nobody there making that long winded speech before they could get married. Instead, Ritsu and Rei took everything in their hands. Casually formal.

 

And just like them, they put their vows into a song. And the song started, with the chords of a piano. Ritsu's voice is calming, yet carrying out tons of feeling.

 

君の事独り占めにしたい (I want to monopolize you)

 

今夜だけは特別だから (Because only this night is special)

 

Rei's heart swells as the lyrics carry everything that they have. And when he sings, he sees the love in Ritsu's eyes.

 

今君に会いたい伝えたい止まらないこの愛を (I want to see you, to tell you that this love will never stop)

 

Will never let go 離さないよ (Will never let go I won't let you go)

 

And when they sang together, there was something to it that left people entranced. For even one line was enough to know. They were a beautiful duet together. And that was one of the few things in which they were beautiful together.

 

二人だけのdance time Its music of love. (The dance time for the two of us, It's music of love)

  


Rei puts the ring on Ritsu's finger. “I love you so _so_ much Ritsu. And I don't think I can imagine life like this. Even if we've gone through some hard roads, I'm happy that we're here now.”

 

Ritsu laughs. “I can't believe we're gonna be this sappy.”

 

“Don't be like that Ritsu-chan!! It's your wedding you _have_ to be like this!!” Arashi half scolds with a grin on his face.

 

“Go on Ricchan... we have to hear your sappy declaration of love now.” Mao teases. With a sigh of defeat, Ritsu grabs the ring from Leo's hands and looks up to Rei. “I never knew what 'love' was after losing myself. But it was something to protect us from danger, and even if I hate mom for that the past is in the past and I love him still. But... when you came into my life... things _changed_ for me. And then I was able to learn the concept of... being _happy_ and feeling _love_ and now I have all of these people around me that I love dearly and... it's all thanks to you Rei. I want to spend all the time we can together... and make that 'family' we always talked about. Thank you for loving me Rei. I love you.”

  


The rings shone brightly in the moonlight, and people were already tearing up at 'how beautiful this scene is.'

 

“Are you ready for the next step Ritsu?” Rei asks. He just wanted to say it, because it sounded like a proper ending for this 'ceremony.'

 

“Just come over here so I can kiss you baka.” And then they kissed, and people were yelling joyously. And there were so many things that were going on, but when all that mattered to Ritsu was the weight of the ring on his finger, and those soft lips against his.

 

“No I can actually call you mine.” Rei pushes stray hair off of Ritsu's face.

 

“I was already yours a long time ago. What nonsense are you talking now.” Ritsu laughs. “But now _I_ can say that you are mine. I'm not letting you go, so I hope you're prepared.”

 

Rei keeps his forehead connected to Ritsu's. “Of course I am.”

 

And this was one of the little steps in their journey of love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this^^ I hope it was enjoyable, even if I am horrible at weddings.
> 
> The nicknames I made up from Subaru and Ritsu's talk were purely on my own. Rittsun is pretty self explanatory. Rittsu (like Leo's nickname for Ritsu) and add the n. It sounded cute so I went with it.  
> Akkun is focusing on the 'Ake' part of Subaru's last name. I went with a pattern that was like how Ritsu called everyone in Knights (Suuchan focuses on the "Su" part of Tsukasa's last name, and so on)  
> Meaning Hiikun from "Hi" of Hidaka, and Yuu-kun... is a direct copy and paste of Izumi's version of Makoto's nickname.
> 
> Uhhh I drew a version of the dress like, a year ago, but I don't know if I can recreate it. If people would like the see the actual dress, I'll find some way to post it somewhere, either on instagram or here.
> 
> The colors white and light blue were inspired from the Anstars 3rd anniversary home screen.
> 
> The wedding song is actually a song, it inspired the last part of the fic. If you'd like to listen to it, you can [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnuCXBsgT94) while reading it.
> 
> I don't know what the next oneshot will be about, but I hope to see you whenever I can put it up^^ Thank for reading everyone!!


End file.
